


Vampire Friends

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Two Coreys [2]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Dracula 2000 (Movies), Queen of the Damned (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Mythical Beings & Creatures, One Word Prompt Meme, One Word Prompts, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vampires, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet collection about the Coreys as vampires (which is also a crossover with the 2002 film Queen of the Damned and the film Dracula 2000).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vampire Rights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [Billy_and_the_Regulators](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billy_and_the_Regulators/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

Vampire Friends

Corey was on the rooftop meditating. He did that a lot. Meditation was a good way for the body, mind and soul.  
His friend Corey Haim had suggested it.  
It was an act of friendship for which the Felddog would be forever grateful…  
His eyes were closed. He was sitting in the Lotus Position, and he was floating.

“Felddog…Felddog…”

The Felddog’s eyes snapped open, and he turned around. There stood Corey Haim — the Haimster. He smiled.

“Ha,” said the Haimster, his trademark “cute smile” on his face.

“Hey, Haimster,” said the Felddog.

“Still meditating, I see.”

“Yeah. Thanks for the suggestion.”

“No problem. What are friends for?”

The Coreys had been friends for a long time — ever since they met on the set of the 1987 movie “The Lost Boys”.

Most vampires would tell them, “Ha! Vampires have no friends.”

Others would say, “You two, break up already!”

But the Coreys replied, “Absolutely not. We’re friends, and were going to **stay** that way.”

Of course, the vampires were wrong. The Coreys had a point — vampires do have friends.

Maybe they just didn’t know yet…

_Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom… on the… grey…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, of course. :)


	2. Akasha comes into the picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akasha talks with Corey Feldman, and he "shares" a new idea with her.

“Again with this brooding, Corey Feldman.”

The Felddog spun around. It was her… Akasha.

Corey touched golden brown skin. “There’s something I’ve always wondered about. Marius cared for you all those years. He said you never moved. Why?”

Akasha thought for a moment, kissing his hands. “Well, for one thing, his demeanor is not of a king. He thinks, and appreciates everything. I have no patience for analysis.”

Corey was incredulous. “You think he’s weak?”

Akasha replied, “I said nothing of weakness. He isn’t suitable to rule at my side. But you are different — brash, bold and fearless. I like that greatly.”

_I see._

“Akasha,” Corey purred, “I have a better idea.”

“Oh, I love new ideas,” said Akasha. That was true. She had always, even as a mortal, loved listening to her people come up with ideas they saw as original and refreshing, such as a new plot twist for a story, or something along those lines. “What is it?”

“Just be patient,” Corey replied. Then, he lunged, biting Akasha above a nipple. She swooned in pleasure as he suckled, sipping her blood. A warning sounded in her mind, but she didn’t listen. It was the Felddog, only the Felddog…

His blood, the original fire. Akasha sank low with the Prince, unable to think. Teeth grazed her body everywhere, giving pain and delight. In her mind, she watched as he danced for her, Michael Jackson style. Nude and glowing, his body lit in dark flame and shadow. She embraced the heat. Dizzy and spinning, a vertigo of sensation…

Low moans rolled in her throat as she arched into the hot mouth engulfing her. Akasha lost it seconds later, coming into the welcoming warmth. Corey then licked her womanhood dry. Tongue trailing up her belly, dissolving into more kisses over her nipples. Moaning, Akasha clutched at the body over hers, feeling smoothness and rippling muscle. Short hair slipped through her fingers, soft to the touch.

Corey then said, after rising from her breast, “Dance with fire, and get burned, child. Do you understand me?”

Akasha whimpered, then replied, “Yes.”

He smirked. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course... :)


	3. Not Gonna Get Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Coreys meditate, and Lestat joins them.

_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea_  
_You became the light on the dark side of me_  
_Love remained a drug that’s the high and not the pill_  
_But did you know,_  
_That when it snows,_  
_My eyes become large and_  
_The light that you shine can be seen_

The Felddog and the Haimster sat on the rooftop, sitting as though they were meditating — which they were, of course. They were sitting in the Lotus Position.  
Then they turned around as Lestat appeared.

He smiled, looking relaxed. “And what are you two up to?”

“We’re meditating,” explained the Haimster. “It was my idea.”

“Oh.” A pause. Then…

“May I join you?” Lestat asked.

“Sure!” said the Felddog.

_Baby,_  
_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_  
_Ooh,_  
_The more I get of you,_  
_Stranger it feels, yeah_  
_And now that your rose is in bloom_  
_A light hits the gloom on the grey_

_There is so much a man can tell you,_  
_So much he can say_  
_You remain_  
_My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby_  
_To me you’re like a growing addiction that I can’t deny_  
_Won’t you tell me is that healthy, baby?_  
_But did you know,_  
_That when it snows,_  
_My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen_

_Baby,_  
_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_  
_Ooh, the more I get of you_  
_Stranger it feels, yeah_  
_Now that your rose is in bloom,_  
_A light hits the gloom on the grey_

Lestat and the Coreys sat there for a long time. Then Lestat’s eyes opened. He had seen the Coreys as they rose from their graves. Now they walked the earth…

“Coreys,” he said.

“We’ve arisen,” said the Felddog. “We’ve taken our sire’s blood, absorbed his power.”

“Good,” said Lestat.

The Coreys nodded in agreement.

Then all three vampires went into meditation again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated... :)


End file.
